Ali Elid
Ali Elid is a nineteen year old fire wizard practicing at the Wizard's Tower. Born in the desert city of Pollivneach, Ali moved north and joined the Tower at the age of seventeen. He is currently still "studying" fire magic. Name Born and raised in Pollivneach, it's no wonder where Ali got his first name from. Ali's last name comes from the Desert Pantheon god of fertility, Elidinis. History Ali was born to a Menaphite woman in the city of Pollivneach, and his father left Ali’s mother to care for him by herself a few years after Ali was born. His family, like most of the city, was embroiled in the violent turf wars of Pollivneach, and Ali’s brother, who was also named Ali, was stabbed and killed at a young age. Later, Ali was cornered in a temple dedicated to Tumeken by members of an opposing gang. Focusing his mind, Ali was able to harness the fire in the ceremonial brazier and used it to fight off the gang members. At first Ali thought it was the divine intervention of the desert god Tumeken that let him control the fire and save his life, but after hearing stories of “The Sandstorm”, a mighty Kharidian mage with power over the sands themselves who traveled to Misthalin and joined the Wizard’s Tower, Ali realized that he was a wizard. Ali and his mother began collecting a fund to pay for Ali to travel to the Tower and learn magic, and they often skipped meals so they would not have to pay for food with the funds. Over the course of a year, they had almost managed to gather enough money to pay for the trip and the cost of schooling when Ali’s home was broken into and robbed. Enraged, Ali hunted down the bandit that had robbed him and murdered him, taking the money back. Ali was caught for the crime, and the people of Pollivneach planned to put him to death. However, due to his mother’s pleading, the mayor decided to banish him from the city instead. Ali decided to head north, in search of Misthalin. He arrived at a desert mining camp, and asked the people there if he could rest in their buildings for the night, not wanting to sleep outside in fear of giant scorpions. At first the owners planned to enslave him and put him to work in the mines, but one of the owners recognized Ali. The man was actually his father. He allowed Ali to rest at the camp, and sent him off with food and water, but never apologized, or even spoke of his abandonment of the family. Finally, after a month of travel, Ali arrived at the Wizard’s Tower. Ali was given a staff and runes so that he could pursue his magical career, but soon found other uses for them. He quickly became known as a troublemaker, destroying property and tucking stolen items into the seemingly infinite folds of his cloak whenever he could. After a long trip, during which he revisited his mother in Pollivneach and his father at the slave camp, Ali has mellowed out and become more responsible. Crondie During Ali's travels, his mother gifted him an alligator she had found on the River Elid, despite the fact that only crocodiles are native to the Elid. Her name is Crondie, and Ali loves her very much.